Ninja Rising
by Young Justice02
Summary: After the Sons of Liberty incident, Thomas Jericho finds Olga's Cyborg Ninja suit, and in doing so, discovers the truth behind the Big Shell. Now he needs to help Solid Snake and Raiden on their new mission. CH 3 ADDED! R
1. Enter: Jericho

Enter: Jericho  
  
Author: Hey every1, this is YJ, ummm…… This is my first attempt at a serious MG fanfic. Everything about MG belongs to Hideo Kojima, but this story belongs to ME. ALL MINE. DON'T TAKE IT.  
  
Thomas stepped into the building, and walked up to the receptionist's desk.  
  
"Umm… I'm looking for Hal Emmerich's room." He was uncomfortable. The briefcase was heavy in his arms. If anyone would have known what was inside of it, he probably would be shot dead within seconds.  
  
"Yes, his room number is 316," answered the receptionist.  
  
He found the right room, and knocked on the door. A man answered, wearing a NIN t-shirt and faded jeans. He needed to shave. He had dark bags under his eyes, and was wearing a pair of glasses on his nose that he kept pushing up.  
  
"What? Are you one of those salespersons that have come to bug me again?" asked the man, Hal. He gave the man at his door a once over. He was young, probably only eighteen or nineteen years old. His blond hair was sticking up in neat little spikes, and he was wearing a business suit. He had tanned skin and bright green eyes; green eyes that were excited. So excited that they betrayed his serious, straight face. The man was oddly familiar looking.  
  
"Are you Hal Emmerich?" asked the young man.  
  
"Yeah. What's it to you?"  
  
"My name is Thomas Jericho, but my friends call me Tom. The truth of the matter is, Otacon, I need your help." The man jumped at the mention of his code name.  
  
"Come in," replied Otacon, wondering where he had seen the face before.  
  
Finally, after all this time, Thomas had found someone that could help him get the damned thing to work. He stepped into the messy one bedroom apartment and sat himself down on the couch.  
  
"So, what do you need my help for?" The man known as Otacon asked.  
  
"I found something. I think you might know about it, and you might also be able to help me get it to work."  
  
Thomas pressed a button on his briefcase, and it popped open. Lying inside was a large rectangular red, gray, and blue console that took up the entire briefcase. He pulled out the console and searched it with his fingers. Finally, he found a button, and pressing it, it started to glow.  
  
Suddenly, a burst of light filled the room. Once the white glow dissipated, a red, gray, and blue suit of armor stood where the box had once been.  
  
"Oh shit," Otacon exhaled. "That's a Cyborg Ninja suit!"  
  
"I know," said the man at once. "I think it's busted, though."  
  
"Where did you find it?"  
  
"I work as a freelance undersea photographer. I was scuba diving off the coast of New York, right about where the Big Shell once stood, when I found this, along with an optical disk. The optical disk spoke of the Sons of Liberty incident, from a lady name Olga Gurlukovich's perspective. It was then that I discovered the secret of the Ninja suit. I tried to make it work, but I can't figure out how to get inside of it."  
  
"Ummm… Well… I can't help you with it. I'm kinda busy."  
  
"You are currently overseeing a mission to destroy the new Metal Gear, aren't you?"  
  
"Huh? What do you know about the new Metal Gear?"  
  
"I probably know as little as you do. It's supposed to be called Metal Gear Alpha, and supposedly, it is a Metal Gear capable of space travel, and it is packed with enough power to cause, and survive, a nuclear holocaust. And you guys, you are Philanthropy, a duo set on destroying all Metal Gears."  
  
"Wow. So you do know what's going on. But how?"  
  
"I have my ways. I also know that this project is supposedly run by the long-dead society known as the Patriots."  
  
"It is? I didn't even know that."  
  
"So, who all is working on this project?"  
  
"Oh. Snake is infiltrating from the top and Raiden, from the SOL, is infiltrating from the bottom. The site is three hundred miles off the coast of Chernobyl, on a sea fortress known as the Loki. Snake sky-dived in and Raiden scuba- dived. They are going to rendezvous soon, and we're gonna go from there. I'm taking care of all the techs."  
  
"Wow, the Loki is a big place. Those two are gonna need some backup. That's why I need you. I want you to fix the Ninja Suit so I can go in there. See, you don't know all the things I know about the Loki. First of all, there are probably swarms of guards running the place. Second of all…"  
  
"Tell me later, right now we need to just get to work on that suit, Mr. Jericho, and I really have to go to the bathroom."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	2. It Begins

It Begins  
  
**  
  
"Snake, do you read me?"  
  
"Loud and clear, Otacon."  
  
"Have you landed yet?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm on the deck of the Loki's B section right now."  
  
"Good. Hey, listen. I just met this guy; hey says his name is Thomas Jericho. Ring a bell?"  
  
"Nope, what about 'em?"  
  
"Well, he knows about Philanthropy, Shadow Moses, and even the Sons of Liberty! He found an optical disk that had recorded all of the events that took place at the Big Shell."  
  
"Hmmm… Where is he?"  
  
"Uh… On my couch."  
  
"Kill him."  
  
"Huh? No way, Snake!"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Well, that's the strange part. He looks EXACTLY like Olga, and, ummm… he has the ninja suit."  
  
"Huh? Damn! They found me, talk to you later!"  
  
**  
  
Otacon stepped out of the bathroom only to find Jericho sitting at HIS computer desk, messing with HIS computer.  
  
"Hey! Leave my computer alone!" he yelled, running up to the boy.  
  
"Hold on just a sec. I think I found out how to fix the Suit."  
  
Jericho stood up and walked over to the exoskeleton standing next to the coffee table. He then stuck out his hand and pressed it up against the forehead of the suit. Another strange flash of light shot from the ninja, along with a few clicking noises, and moments later, Otacon gawked at the thing. Jericho had disappeared!  
  
Suddenly, the suit sprung to life.  
  
"Aaaahhh! Get away!" screamed Otacon.  
  
"Don't worry, it's just me, Jericho," the suit said in a scratchy mechanical tone.  
  
"Huh? You mean, you're in the suit?"  
  
"Duh. Now I can go to the Loki!"  
  
"Wait a second, you need some training or something first."  
  
"Yeah, I see this VR Training Mode thing on the screen," replied Thomas.  
  
He was looking at a world of green lines. Otacon's face was greenish and pixilated. Blaring in front of Otacon's face was VR Training, Ninja: Level 1. Thomas blinked at it and suddenly, instead of Otacon's small apartment there was a padded room in front of him. Running across the walls were words.  
  
NINJA LEVEL ONE  
  
DESTROY ALL THE TARGETS WITHIN THE TIME PERIOD.  
  
"Wow," was all Jericho could say.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Raiden surfaced on the diving deck of Loki's A section, took out a couple of guards, and crouched to the floor.  
  
**  
  
"Otacon, are you there."  
  
"Yeah, I'm here."  
  
Otacon seemed annoyed and preoccupied.  
  
"What's going on on your end?" asked a curious Raiden.  
  
"Nothing Jack, just go to the rendezvous point and meet up with Snake. Contact me when you get there."  
  
"Kay."  
  
**  
  
Raiden stood up, took out his M9, and walked through the door to the next room.  
  
He must have been in a warehouse of some sort, because there were crates and trucks and all kinds of things set up all over the place. There was a stairway in the northwest corner of the building, a crane on the eastern side, and on the south was a boat dock with a large door leading to the world outside. He ran over to the stairway, and was about to run up the stairs, when he felt the ground beneath him begin to rumble.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Snake stepped out of the locker, and logged into the computer in the southeastern side of the room.  
  
'Let's see what kind of goodies we can find here.'  
  
Suddenly, the floor started shaking.  
  
'What the hell is that?'  
  
He stood up and ran down the hall to the deck. He tightened his bandana, unholstered his Socom, stepped outside and immediately shot a nearby guard through the heart. He looked around to see that no one noticed the silenced bullet, because all the guards were gathered around where the freight elevator should be.  
  
Snake climbed the lookout tower, turned on his stealth gear, and leaned over the edge to see six strange looking people standing on the elevator. All of the guards were pointing their guns at the six.  
  
"Good morning to you all," said one of the six, obviously the ring-leader. "I am Shadow, leader of the Newcomers." He was tall, with short black hair and a black goatee. He was wearing a muscle-shirt that showed his muscled body. His skin was very pale, and his eyes were as black as death.  
  
The man pulled out a Famas and shot a bullet through the head of one of the guards.  
  
"Why did you shoot him?" asked a young woman, also a member of the six. She was beautiful, with long red hair and pale skin.  
  
"He was about to pull the trigger, Diana, so step back."  
  
The woman shrugged, and took a step backwards.  
  
Suddenly, all of the guards surrounding them fell to the ground.  
  
"Nice work, Hypnos," said the man known as Shadow to a black bald man with no shirt and jet black pants. He was muscled, too, and he had red war paint covering his upper body with intricate designs.  
  
'These guys must mean business,' Snake said to himself, before reaching up to his ear.  
  
**  
  
"Otacon, are you there?"  
  
"Yeah Snake, what do you need?"  
  
"Do you know anything about a group calling themselves the Newcomers?"  
  
"Hold on just a sec… Okay, I just found a site about the Newcomers on the Net. They are a group of radical terrorists who claim to be the Patriots reincarnated. They are led by a man calling himself Shadow. Go to the nearest computer."  
  
"Okay"  
  
Snake ran back down the hall to the computer and then logged on.  
  
"Ok, you should be getting an e-mail on the Patriots any second."  
  
"Thanks Otacon."  
  
Snake went to hotmail, typed in his screen name and password and logged on.  
  
  
  
To: SSDave200Dogtags@philanthropy.net  
  
From: Otakuluver8924@philanthropy.net  
  
Subject: Newcomers  
  
Alright Snake, here it is.  
  
Shadow- Real Name Unknown  
  
Age: Unknown  
  
Weight: About 170 lbs.  
  
Height: 6 ft. 1 in.  
  
Race: Unknown  
  
Most things about him are unknown, except that he has developed stealth camoflauge capable of making a person completely invisible. This camoflauge emits radiation and will kill the person using it in hours, but for some reason Shadow is resistant. He is an expert at man-to-man combat and an expert gun-handler.  
  
Hypnos- Michael Evans  
  
Age: 30  
  
Weight: 203 lbs.  
  
Height: 5 ft. 7 in.  
  
Race: African  
  
Born in the Serengeti. A man capable of making people fall asleep with his stare. He is very strong and trained in unarmed combat. A master magician and hypnotist.  
  
Fenris- Jonathan Cordellin  
  
Age: 24  
  
Weight: 147 lbs.  
  
Height: 6 ft. 8 in.  
  
Race: Presumably from Norway  
  
Strong believer in Norse mythology. Builder of the Loki (hence the name, Loki was the Norse God of bad bargains and madness), but didn't originally intend it to host the new Metal Gear. Expert in man-to-man combat. Can become a "super-wolf" with enhanced senses and strength. While in wolf state, is immortal (hence the name Fenris. Fenris was an immortal wolf in Norse mythology).  
  
Chammy- Ann Alvilado  
  
Age: 29  
  
Weight: Varying  
  
Height: Varying  
  
Race: Varying  
  
Very little is known of her. Born in Australia. A shapeshifter (Can change appearance to suit her). Trained in Weapons and hand-to-hand combat.  
  
Blink- Diana Lewis  
  
Age: 23  
  
Weight: 130 lb.  
  
Height: 6 ft.  
  
Race: American  
  
Diana Lewis is an ex-Navy Seal trained in all aspects of combat. Speed, endurance, stamina, and fighting ability all above average human. Newest member of Newcomers, Diana can "blink" (a form of teleporting) in and out of existence, appearing one moment in Cairo, then the next moment in Tokyo. Though she is a strong member, she is still "green", and has never had any actual battle experience, other than that given to her at boot camp.  
  
Mr. Him- Mr. Him  
  
Age: Unknown  
  
Weight: Unknown  
  
Height: Unknown  
  
Race: Unknown  
  
Rumored to be an alien from another universe, Mr. Him is the benefactor of the Newcomers, providing money for secret projects. Mr. Him can levitate indefinitely, and never touches the ground. Every person he has ever touched died suddenly from a heart-attack. People have tried to kill him many times, but he always survives.  
  
There ya go Snake.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'Hmm… Interesting,' Snake said to himself. He started to stand up, when a knife blade pressed against his throat.  
  
"Freeze!" 


	3. Introductions

Introductions  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Don't move!" said the feminine voice. Snake guessed she was one of the girls in the "Newcomers", probably that Diana girl. No one else could have snuck up on him so easily.  
  
No time to think, Snake jammed his elbow into the young woman's side, grabbed the small pressure point on her wrist, knocked the knife out of her hand, and twisted her around into a choke-hold.  
  
"Who are you?" Snake asked, not letting up. This girl was definitely Blink. She had long red hair, and her pale face was grimacing.  
  
"ARRGGHH!!!!" yelled the woman. She yanked her leg off of the floor and kicked Snake in the kneecap, causing his grip on her neck to weaken. In an instant, she was gone. She just disappeared.  
  
"Damn," said Snake, holding his now sore leg with one hand and hitting a locker with the other. How could he have been so stupid? He walked back out of the room into the corridor, seeing a guard a split second too late. Snake ran towards him as the man grabbed his radio and called for help.  
  
The moment Snake reached him, he immediately snapped his neck. Too late. The alarm had already gone off.  
  
'Now, where to hide?' he thought to himself as he ran back into the computer room and stepped into the locker, closing it behind him.  
  
"He's in here!" Snake heard a voice outside of the locker. He looked out the small hold in the locker to see another guard about to open up his hiding place.  
  
"Damn," Snake muttered to himself, grabbing his trusty Socom, ready to kill the four guards on the outside of the locker.  
  
Suddenly, a gleam appeared in the air, and all of the guards immediately fell to the ground, clutching their bleeding stomachs. A ninja suit appeared where the gleam was.  
  
'Hmmm..' Snake thought to himself. This ninja was decked out with a now bloody High Frequency Blade.  
  
'Must be Jericho.'  
  
"You can come out now, Snake," said the ninja. Snake stepped out of the locker, kind of embarrassed that he was shown up by a boy in a cyborg suit.  
  
"Are you Jericho?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Why are you here?"  
  
"I figured you guys might need my help."  
  
Snake grimaced. "Listen, I don't need nobody's help."  
  
"You did just a couple of secs ago," said the mechanical voice, in a matter- of-fact sort of tone.  
  
"Listen! I was about to take care of them! So just, stay out of my way!"  
  
"Ok," Suddenly the suit went into stealth, leaving just a faint mirage standing in front of Snake.  
  
"Until next time, Snake," said Jericho, before dissapearing completely. Snake sat down on the floor and pulled out a cigarette.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
**  
  
"Raiden, you there?"  
  
"Yeah Snake, what's up?"  
  
"Where are you at? When are you gonna be at the rendezvous point? There's this Ninja running around calling himself Jericho, so watch your back."  
  
" I'll be sure to watch out for the ninja dude. I'm still in the A section, but I'll be at the connecting bridge soon. Make sure you're there, my Stealth gear isn't working right anymore. I think the water pressure messed it up."  
  
"You're kidding. You brought stealth on this mission?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Wimp."  
  
**  
  
Raiden stood up and ran up the stairs onto the deck. He had called Otacon earlier and found out about the Newcomers. He grabbed his binoculars and looked around.  
  
"Hmmm… I wonder where they could be hiding this new Metal Gear." He heard a faint clicking noise behind him. Raiden quickly turned around to see a wolf staring him down.  
  
"What the…?" Suddenly a brilliant light flashed from the wolf. Once the light was vanquished, Raiden was no longer staring at a wolf, but a short, but very burly man. He had tanned white skin and a black goatee. He was wearing no shirt and skin-tight blue and black pants that displayed his muscular body. In his hand he held a huge hammer.  
  
"Who are you?" asked Raiden.  
  
"Heh.. I could be asking you the same question. You ARE trespassing on my property, you know," the man answered in a Norwegian accent.  
  
"You're Fenris, aren't you?"  
  
"Yup. And you're one of those Philanthropy people, mucking about in my buisness. Get out of here while you can still walk!" The man lifted the hammer over his head very threateningly.  
  
Raiden immediately drew his M9 at the man-beast's head, but it was too late. The hammer was already flying at his head.  
  
"Taste the wrath of Mjolnr!" screamed the man, before flashing back into a wolf.  
  
Raiden ducked, only to find Fenris's wolf form charging at him. The beast landed on him, biting at his neck, and Raiden quickly executed a rolling throw, sending the creature flying through the air. Fenris quickly landed on his feet, and charged again, only to be met by a blur in mid-air. Suddenly, the beast was lying on the ground, with a sword impaling him. The creature howled, and a ninja appeared.  
  
"Freeze!" yelled Raiden, raising his M9 at the ninja's head.  
  
"Damn it, you guys just don't know how to thank I guy for saving your life, do you?" said the Ninja, walking over to the unconcious bloody heap on the floor next to Raiden. He pulled his sword from the creature's flank, and put it back in the sheath. Raiden recognized the sword.  
  
"Hey! That's the HF Blade that Olga gave me! Where did you get it?"  
  
"Otacon let me borrow it," replied the Ninja.  
  
"You're Jericho, aren't you?"  
  
"Yes. You seem to be a lot nicer than that other guy, Snake. He looked like he was going to kick my ass or something."  
  
"Yeah, he does that. How do you know Otacon?"  
  
"Well…" suddenly, a girl appeared out of thin air next to the unconcious Fenris.  
  
"Poor baby," said the girl. "Too bad you'll never die," she muttered under her breath.  
  
"Hey, who are…" It was too late. The girl and the wolf were gone. All that remained were the two warriors plunged into a battle that they both knew they wouldn't come out of, alive, at least.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~  
  
Author: Hey everybody. How's it going? Long time no see. Ummm… I was just thinking I needed to post again. I NEED A BETA-READER! And 5 more reviews wouldn't be bad, either. Till next time. 


End file.
